nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Zirkel des Schicksals
400px Hintergrund Der Zirkel des Schicksals wurde einst gegründet um ein magisches Artefakt, die Krone des Schicksals (siehe Absatz "Die Krone des Schicksals"), zu bewahren und dafür zu sorgen, dass diese nicht in die falschen Hände gerät. Gegründet vom Schamanen Shaturgal Tausendblitz befindet sich diese Gilde immernoch unter der Führung eben jenem und seiner Ziehtochter Rholana Tausendblitz. Im Laufe der vergangenen Jahre hat der Zirkel des Schicksals jedoch noch einige weitere Aufgaben übernommen und bildete mehrere Stoßtrupps, die nur auf direkten Befehl des Kriegshäuptlings ausrücken. Diese Stoßtrupps waren maßgeblich für die Siege an einigen Fronten mit verantwortlich, wie z.B. Die Belagerung der Eiskronenzitadelle oder auch der Fall von Todesschwinge. Verhalten Im Zirkel des Schicksals befinden sich viele, unterschiedliche Charaktere, eines jeden Volkes und jeder von diesen hat natürlich seine Eigenarten. Es gibt keinen Verhaltens-Kodex oder sonstige Regelungen bis auf eine einzige: "Der Zirkel des Schicksals führt niemals den ersten Schlag aus. Er führt jedoch stets den letzten Schlag aus." Es ist eine Philosophie die einen jeden Mitstreiter daran erinnern soll, dass eine Niederlage nicht akzeptabel ist. Ein verlorener Kampf kann die gesamte Welt in den Abgrund stürzen und ein jeder ist sich seiner Aufgabe gewahr. center|350px Die Chronik des Schicksals Kapitel 1 Nur ein Süppchen Der Löffel kratzte laut über den Boden der Schüssel. Zittrig, führte eine Grüne, von Falten durchzogene Hand die Suppe an den Mund. Schlürfend verschwand die dickflüssige Suppe im Rachen des Orcs, der den Löffel wieder in seine Schüssel tauchte. Langsam hob er den Kopf und betrachtete das Geschehen um sich herum. Nicht weit entfernt lachten und gröllten ein paar junge Orcs, während sie mit einigen Würfeln um ihr Gold spielten. Ein Tisch weiter kratzte eine Feder stetig über ein Stück pergament, über das ein Verlassener sich tief gebeugt hatte. Ihm gegenüber saß ein Goblin, der hochkonzentriert einige Flüssigkeiten zusammen mischte, die gefährlich rauchten. Ein Troll und ein Blutelf warfen mit Wurfmessern auf eine kleine Zielscheibe umd zu ermitteln, wer von ihnen der bessere Schütze sei. Direkt neben dem Eingang strich eine Taurin ein Banjo, welches von ihrer tiefen Stimme begleitet wurde. Der Orc begann zu grinsen. All diese jungen Wesen hier hatten nichts mitbekommen, von dem, was einst geschah... vor vielen Jahren. Die Tür flog auf und zwei Blutelfenjungs stürmten auf den alten Orc zu, rammten ihn beinahe von seinem Stuhl, als sie sich ihm um den Hals warfen. „Opa!“, schrien die beiden und drückten sich fest an ihn. Lachend fand der Alte sein Gleichgewicht wieder und schloss die beiden in die Arme, während sein Blick die Elfe in der Tür traf. Er neigte lächelnd das Haupt und gab die beiden Jungs wieder frei. „Na, ihr Strolche. Ihr werdet ja von Tag zu Tag größer und stärker. Trainiert eure Mutter immer schön fleissig mit euch?“, flüsterte der Ork, während er weiterhin die Blutelfe in der Tür fixierte. Beide nickten eifrig und zupften wild an seinem Gewand. „Also, was verschafft mir die Freude eurer Anwesenheit, Kinder?“, grunze der Orc, während er verzweifelt versuchte, sein Gewand anzubehalten. „Wir wollen eine Geschichte hören! Mama erzählt immer viel von damals, aber du kannst das viel besser! Erzähl uns eine Geschichte!“, quitschten die Jungs im Chor. „Gut, aber nur, wenn ihr euch ruhig hinsetzt und mir auch wirklich zuhört.“, der Ork deutete den beiden Jungs sich zu setzen, beugte sich vor und holte tief Luft. „Die Geschichte, die ich euch erzählen werde ist die Geschichte über eine Gemeinschaft von einigen Wesen verschiedener Herkunft. Darunter gab es einen einfachen Taurenkrieger, eine Fürstin der Blutelfen, einige Trolle und so weiter. Eben eine ganze Menge an Leuten, versteht ihr?“ Der Orc sah in ihre glühenden Augen, welche Ihn voller Erwartung anstarrten. „Wo fange ich am besten an? Achja, wir beginnen in der Heimatwelt der Orcs, genannt Draenor. Diese Gemeinschaft fand ihren Ursprung bereits bevor die Orcs einst nach Azeroth kamen. Wir beginnen beim Gründer der Gemeinschaft, dem Orc Shaturgal.“, ein letztes mal warf Er einen Blick auf seine Suppe und fragte sich, ob sich noch warm wäre, wenn er die Geschichte beendet hatte... Kapitel 2 Der Auftrag Schon früh wurde Shaturgal den Schamanen des Dorfes überlassen, hatte er doch bereits im Alter von Drei Jahren die ersten anzeichen dafür gezeigt, dass er mit den Elementen sprechen konnte. Das war nun schon einige Jahre her und Shaturgal betrachtete den Berg Oshu´gun, denn dort würde er heute seine letzte Prüfung hinter sich bringen. Sein Clan lagerte nicht weit entfernt des Berges, er würde nur wenige Stunden brauchen, bis er zurückkehren würde. Vorsichtig streichelte er den Kopf seiner Wölfin Ahkuna, welche eine junge Frostwölfin war. Schon vor Jahrhunderten schloss sein Clan mit den majestätischen Wölfen einen Pakt und so wählten sich Orc und Wolf als Gefährten aus. Ein leises winseln deutet daraufhin, dass sie wohlig schlief und Shaturgal musste unwilkürlich grinsen. Leise erhob er sich und betrachtete den Stand der Sonne. Sie stand fest im Zenit und tauchte die Ebenen Nagrand´s in ein helles Licht. Es war an der Zeit. Nach zwei Stunden des Marsches stand er vor dem heiligen Berg Oschu´gun, dem Berg, zu dem ein jeder Orc reiste, wenn er gestorben war. Hier würde er heute seinen Ahnen entgegentreten und würde sich den Elementen als würdig erweisen. „Da bist du ja, tritt ein, junger Shaturgal“, im Höhleneingang stand eine ältere Orcin. Ihre haut war faltig und von den Jahren gezeichnet. Sie war dem jungen Orc mehr als bekannt, ihr Name lautete Kashur doch unter den Clans nannte man sie nur „Großmutter“. Shaturgal nickte und folgte ihr auf einen wink ins innere des Berges. Die Gänge waren seltsam hell, fast Weiss. Klopfte man gegen eine Wand so hatte man das Gefühl, man würde gegen einen Eisenschild schlagen. Es war das erste mal, dass er das innere des Berges sah und er saugte alles Neugierig in sich auf. Großmutter stoppte vor einem Fremdartigen Podest und gab ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen, sich darauf zustellen. Shaturgal gehorchte. Er reinigte seinen Geist, verschloss sich vor der Welt der Lebenden und tauchte ein in die andere Welt. „Bereite dich darauf vor den Geistern der natürlichen Welt zu begegnen.“, hörte er das ferne flüstern von Großmutter. Nichts passierte. Shaturgal hielt die Augen geschlossen und wartete. Vorsichtig verlagerte er sein Gewicht von einem aufs andere Bein und begann langsam wütend zu werden, als plötzlich eine Stimme laut in seinem Kopf wiederhallte. Geduld ist die erste Prüfung. Shaturgal fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Ich bin der Geist der Erde, Shaturgal. Ich bin der Boden, der die Frucht gebiert und die Gräser, die die Tiere nähren. Ich bin der Fels, das Gebein der Welt. Ich bin alles, was wächst und in meinem Schoß lebt, sei es der Wurm oder der Baum oder die Blume. Frage mich. Was soll ich fragen?, dachte Shaturgal Eine wohlige wärme durchzog seinen Körper und er hörte ein leises lachen. Die Frage zu kennen ist Teil deiner Prüfung, junger Orc. Shaturgal dachte angestrengt nach und er merkte, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Wie aus dem Nichts trat eine einzige Frage in seine Gedanken und er antwortete dem Geist der Erde. Wirst du mir deine Macht leihen, wenn ich sie benötige, zum Wohle des Clans und jener, denen er helfen will? Bitte darum, erklang die Stimme erneut. Langsam begann der Orc mit dem Fuß zu stampfen und nahm dabei kaum war, dass die Erde erbebte. Er spürte, wie die Kraft sich durch seine Beine zog und bald seinen gesamten Körper durchströmte. Er fühlte sich wie die Gebeine der Erde selbst als ein süßlicher Geruch nach Blumen in seine Nase strömte. Ich habe mich bereit erklärt, dir meine Hilfe zu leihen, zum Wohle des Clans und jener, denen er helfen will. Ehre mich und du wirst mein Geschenk stets erhalten. Shaturgal hatte Probleme sich auf den Beinen zuhalten, als die Kraft, die ihn eben noch durchströmte, sich plötzlich zurückzog. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um die Gedanken klar zu machen und zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Dazu blieb ihm nicht lange Zeit, denn es meldete sich eine weitere Stimme. Ich bin der Geist der Luft, Shaturgal. Ich bin die Winde, die die Erde wärmen oder kühlen. Ich fülle deine Lungen und erhalte dich am Leben. Ich trage die Vögel und die Insekten und die Drachen, und alle Dinge, die den Mut haben, in meine Höhen aufzubrechen. Frage mich. Entschlossen stellte er dieselbe Frage, die er bereits dem Geist der Erde stellte und bekam Augenblicklich eine Antwort. Die Kraft die ihn nun erfüllte, war dieses Mal anders, leichter, freier. Ein kleines Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen Lippen und ein warmer Wind streichelte seinen Körper. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl zu schweben. Sanfte Gerüche wurden an seine Nase getragen und nach wenigen Augenblicken spürte er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Ein letztes Mal streichte der Wind über sein Gesicht und verschwand. Ohne Vorwarnung traf ihn eine neue Kraft, wie ein Hammer. Sie war beinahe Schmerzhaft. Hitze wütet in seinem Leib und der Schweiss brauch aus seiner grünen Haut. Er musste sich fest zusammen reissen, nicht zum nächstgelegenen See zu sprinten und sich dort eine Abkühlung zu verschaffen. Der Geist des Feuers war da und Shaturgal stellte seine Frage. Er erhielt Antwort. Zuerst gab es nur ein leises Knistern, dann stieg ein rauchiger Geruch an seine Nase. Hitze strömte über seine Arme. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen und schlug das Feuer aus, welches sich gerade an seinem Ärmel hochfrass. Dies war ein gefährliches Element, aber Shaturgal dachte an die guten Feuer. Jene, die seinem Clan wärme spendeten. Erst als er diesen Gedanken fasste erlosch die letzte Glut und sein Leib erfüllte eine vertraute Wärme. Shaturgal dankte dem Geist des Feuers und spürte, wie dessen Präsenz ihn verließ. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt von all diesen seltsamen Energien, die ihn bisher in seinen Körper eintraten und wieder verliessen und war dankbar, dass es nurnoch ein Element gab dem er zu begegnen hatte. Der Geist des Wassers floss in ihn. Er beruhigte und kühlte den Brand, den das Feuer zurückgelassen hatte. Ein Bild bildete sich in seinem Kopf, welches ihm das Meer zeigte. Vorsichtig liess er seinen Geist die dunklen tiefen der See erforschen. Etwas kaltes, nasses bildete sich in seiner Hand. Als er erneut die Augen öffnete sah er einen Schneeball, direkt in seiner Hand. Mit einem Gedanken schmolz der Schneeball fast augenblicklich und bildete eine kleine Fütze direkt zu seinen Füßen. Der Trost des Geistes des Wasers in seinem Innern beruhigte und stärkte Shaturgal, und er ließ ihn mit von ganzem Herzen kommenden Dank gehen. Shaturgal straffte sich und machte anstallten das Podest zu verlassen, doch Großmutter Kashur ließ ihn mit einem scharfen Blick innehalten. „Deine Prüfung ist noch nicht beendet.“, sagte sie ruhig. Und dann wurde Shaturgal von Kopf bis Fuß von einer Woge gewaltiger Kraft erschüttert. Er keuchte laut auf und dann wurde es ihm Schlagartig klar. Das fünfte Element. Der Geist der Wildnis. Wir sind der Geist der Wildnis, die Essenz und die Seelen aller Dinge, die leben. Wir sind die Mächtigsten von allen, mächtiger als das Beben der Erde, die Winde der Luft, die Flammen des Feuers und die Fluten des Wassers. Sprich, Shaturgal, und sag uns, warum du glaubst, dass du unsere Hilfe verdient hast. Shaturgal war kaum in der Lage zu atmen. Er wurde von der Kraft überwältigt, die in ihm brüllte. Verzweifelt versuchte er das Bewusstsein zu behalten und öffnete zögernd seine Augen. Der junge Orc erblickte bleiche Gestalten, die ihn umwirbelten. Eine Gestalt war ein Wolf, eine andere eine Ziege, wieder andere sahen aus wie Orcs oder Hirsche. Er erkannte, dass alle lebenden Wesen Geister hatten, und er fühlte, wie die Verzweiflung in ihm aufstieg, als er daran dachte, dass er sie alle würde erspüren und kontrollieren müssen. Aber schneller, als er es sich hätte vorstellen können, füllten ihn die einzelnen Geister und verliessen ihn dann nacheinander, um dem nächsten Geist Platz zu machen. Shaturgal fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe, aber er versuchte, sich zur Konzentration zu zwingen und jeden einzelnen Geist mit Respekt anzusprechen. Es wurde unmöglich und er sank auf die Knie. Ruhig schwebten die Geister im ihn herum und er wusste, dass man ihn geprüft und für würdig befunden hatte. Er sah einem geisterhaften Hirsch tief in die Augen und wusste, dass er nie wieder in eine Hirschkeule beissen könne, ohne ihren Geist zu fühlen und ihm für die Nahrung zu danken, die er ihm schenkte. Er fühlte die Verwandschaft zu jedem Orc, der jemals geboren wurde. Er sah hass zerfressene Gesichter, aber ebenso freundliche und einladende. Alles war hell, selbst wenn es sich manchmal mit der Finsternis verband. Alles Leben war miteinander verbunden, und jeder Schamane, der in das Gefecht eingriff, ohne Vorsicht und Sorge und den größten Respekt für seinen Geist zu zeigen, war dazu verdammt zu scheitern. Dann zogen sich die Geister zurück, nur einer blieb vor ihm und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Dir steht ein großes Schicksal bevor, Shaturgal. Es gibt ein Artefakt, eine Krone, in einer fernen Welt, die du bald besuchen wirst... Die näheren Umstände werden sich zeigen, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Finde es... Bevor es jemand anderes findet... Nun entschwand auch der letzte Geist und Shaturgal liess sich kraftlos nach vorne Fallen. Das letzte was er merkte, war eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und die Stimme Großmutter´s, welche mit Stolz getränkt war... Kapitel 3 Aufbruch nach Azeroth Eilig griff Shaturgal seine Besitztümer und stopfte alles in einen kleinen Rucksack. Durotan war eilig von der Clan-Versammlung zurückgekehrt und hatte allen klar gemacht, dass sie schnell ihre Sachen packen sollten. Hastig lief er aus seinem Zelt, warf Ahkuna ihren Sattel über und saß auf. Alle Clan-Mitglieder hatten sich bereits versammelt und Shaturgal berührte Ahkuna´s Geist und bat sie darum, sich zu den anderen zu gesellen. „Wir wurden verstoßen!“, sprach Durotan mit lauter, fester Stimme, so dass jeder der Anwesenden ihn gut verstehen konnte. „Die anderen Clan-Oberhäupter tranken aus einem Kelch mit Blut eines Dämonen, welches sie stärken soll. Ich verweigerte dies und wir wurden verstoßen und zu Verbrechern erklärt. Um unser aller Sicherheit zu gewährleisten werden wir das Dunkle Portal durchschreiten und dort eine neue Heimat suchen.“, Er erhob beschwichtigend die Hände um das aufkommende Gemurmel zu unterbrechen. „Ich weiss, dass ihr vieles zurücklassen müsst, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Folgt mir Brüder und Schwestern!“, entschlossen warf er sich seinen Rücksack auf den Rücken und bestieg seinen Wolf. Die Monde waren bereits aufgegangen und der gesamte Clan bildete eine Karawane. Das Ziel: Das Dunkle Portal. Shatugal musste unwillkürlich an die Worte des Geistes denken, war dies sein Schicksal? Würde er es hinter dem Dunklen Portal finden? Der Geist hatte es vorraus gesehen, also musste es Stimmen. Eilig durchsteiften sie die Zangarmarschen. Die Pilzgeflrechte warfen tiefe Schatten auf die Wege und nicht nur einmal erschrak sich Shaturgal vor einem kleinen Pilz. Sie mussten aufpassen, keinem anderen Orc zu begegnen. Nach nur wenigen Stunden hatten sie die Tiefe Kluft hinter sich gelassen, die die Zangarmarschen von der Ebene trennte, die sie nun durchqueren mussten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kannte er das Gebiet nicht, doch würde sie viele Jahre später die Höllenfeuerhalbinsel genannt. In einiger Entfernung sah er seltsame Gebäude aus Stein und Metall erbaut. Ein Clans-Bruder an seiner Seite bemerkte seinen Blick und erklärte ihm, dass sie von Draenei gehörten und von ihnen erbaut wurden. Die Sonne warf bereits ihre ersten Strahlen über die Gebirge als sie endlich beim Dunklen Portal ankamen. Unsicher blickte er, wie viele andere auch, auf die chaotisch, wabernde Masse, die sich in eine Fremde Welt führen sollte. Durotan warf einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter, dann durchtrat er ohne zu zögern das Portal. Seine Gefährtin, Draka, folgte ihm dicht auf. Shaturgal schloss die Augen und versprach den Geistern der Elemente eines Tages zurückzukehren. Er erhielt keine Antwort... Die Welt hinter dem Portal war erstaunlich. Shaturgal hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie soviel Leben beinhaltete. Während ihrer Reisen, auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat durchquerten sie die unterschiedlichsten Gebiete. Hinter dem Portal befand sich ein, trostloser, dunkler Morast und er fürchtete, dass er sich nun ständig mit Ungeziefer rumschlagen musste. Über Wochen reisten sie gen Norden, durchstreiften weitere Sümpfe, karges Land, bis sie schliesslich ein Tal fanden. Die hohen Berge waren mit Schnee bedeckt und nach kurzem Aufenthalt entschloss sich Durotan, dass dies nun ihre neue Heimat werden sollte. Bereits am nächsten Tag fingen die Bauarbeiten an und nur wenige Tage später standen die ersten Hütten. Ihre neue Heimat, das Alteractal. Viele Jahre würden sie hier verbringen. Unentdeckt und friedlich. Kapitel 4 Das Findelkind Das Tal war schön und friedlich, konnte einem abenteuerlustigem Orc allerdings nicht viel bieten, so beschloss Shaturgal auf Reisen zu gehen und das Land zu erkunden. Er hatte von anderen Orcs des Clans gehört, dass die Monster, die einst ihre Brüder waren das halbe Land bereits verwüstet hatten und er wollte es mit seinem eigenen Augen sehen, was sie angerichtet hatten. Sein Weg führte ihn in Richtung Norden, dort sollte die Streitmacht der Horde angeblich lagern. So erreichte er den Rand des Immersangwaldes. Erschreckt musste er feststellen, dass die Horde keine Rücksicht auf ihre Opfer nahm, ob Greise, Frauen oder Kinder. Vorsichtig betrat er ein kleines Dorf, überall verstreut lagen Leichen einer seltsamen Humanoiden Rasse. Ihre Haut war hell, fast Rosa. Ihre Gestalten schlank und lange, spitze Ohren zierten ihre Häupter. Einige der Gebäude waren bereits zusammengefallen, doch gab es hier und da noch einige Brände. Es konnte also nicht lange her sein, dass dieses Dorf dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde. Ein leises Wimmern lies ihn aufhorchen. Langsam tastete er nach seiner Axt, der einzigen Waffe, die ihm noch Schutz bot, seit die Elemente sich ihm verschlossen hatten. Vorsichtig durchquerte er das Dorf, sein Blick schweifte umher. Das wimmern wurde etwas lauter, aber die Quelle konnte er immernoch nicht ausmachen. Nach einigen Augenblicken des Suchens entdeckte er eine kleine, zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Sie hockte inmitten einiger Trümmer eines steinernen Gebäudes, das Gesicht fest auf eine Leiche gepresst. Der Kies unter seinen Füßen knirschte laut, als er sich dem Wesen näherte und erschrocken drehte sich die Gestalt um. Leuchtende, Pupillenlose Augen fixierten ihn ängstlich und das Wesen kauerte sich noch weiter zusammen. „Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben.“, sprach Shaturgal leise und freundlich. Das Wesen entspannte sich ein wenig und betrachtete ihn neugierig. „Wie ist dein Name?“, fragte der Orc, während er leicht vor dem Wesen in die Hocke ging. „Rho... Rholana...“, flüsterte das Mädchen, wie er erkannte. „Ich grüße dich, Rholana. Mein Name ist Shaturgal.“, lächelte er leicht. „Du gehörst zu den Bösen Männern, die das Dorf angegriffen haben.“, schluchzte Rholana. Shaturgal liess seinen Blick erneut schweifen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich nicht zu den Männern gehöre, die das hier angerichtet haben.“, vorsichtig streckte er dem Mädchen die Hand entgegen. „Komm, das hier ist kein Ort für kleine Mädchen. Ich bring dich besser von hier fort.“ Zögernd streckte das Mädchen die Hand aus und es vergingen mehrere Momenten, bis sich ihre Hände entgültig berührten. In diesem Moment durchzuckte Shaturgal eine Kraft, die er für verloren gehalten hat. Seine Augen verdrehten sich und ein Bild erschien vor seinem geistigem Auge. Er sah eine Frau, die diesem Mädchen sehr ähnlich sah, in einer strahlenden Rüstung an der Spitze einer Armee. Der Himmel war von dunklen Wolken verzogen doch von der Frau ging ein helles Licht der Hoffnung aus. Mit festem Blick starte die Frau direkt in sein Gesicht, ihre Augen zeugten von Kraft und Entschlossenheit und zeigten das selbe leuchten, dass auch das kleine Mädchen hatte. Langsam verblasste die Vision und er blickte ins Antlitz von Rholana, welche ihn mit großen Augen fragend ansah. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Herr Shaturgal?“, fragte sie ängstlich. Der Orc nickte, nahm sie bei der Hand und verliess das Dorf wieder in Richtung Süden. Er würde nicht zu seinem Clan zurückkehren, zumindest vorerst nicht, trieb ihn doch immernoch die Suche nach der Krone des Schicksals an. Für das kleine Mädchen würde es auch vorerst besser sein, nicht in einem Dorf von Orcs zu Leben... Kapitel 5 Aufbruch nach Kalimdor „Vater?“, aufgeregt stürmte Rholana in die Hütte. Shaturgal sah erschrocken auf und sah in das Antlitz der Elfe. In den letzten Jahren war sie zu einer stattlichen, jungen Kriegerin aufgewachsen und musste wohl, für das Verhältnis ihres Volkes, sehr attraktiv sein. Sie trug eine eng anliegende Lederrüstung, aus Raptorleder, welche hier im Arathihochland heimisch sind. Ihr Haar war mit einem Lederband zu einem Festen Zopf gebunden. „Was ist denn los?“, sprach Shaturgal ruhig. „Orcs! Viele Orcs!“, keuchte sie völlig ausser Atem. „Sie ziehen gerade am Pass vorbei, nicht weit entfernt von hier.“ Ungläubig erhob sich Shaturgal von seinem Hocker, griff nach einem Hemd und eilte aus der Hütte. Ein riesiger Zug von Orcs, er konnte sie sehen. Es war kein Kriegstrupp, das erkannte er sofort. Ein lauter Pfiff entwich seinen Lippen und sofort preschte Ahkuna, welche mittlerweile schon sehr Alt wirkte, aus einem Gebüsch ganz in der Nähe. Hastig stieg er auf den Wolf. „Du bleibst hier, Verstanden?“, sagte er, während er Ahkuna bereits die Hacken in die Flanken drückte. Rholana nickte leicht und sah ihrem Ziehvater nach, der dem Orczug entgegen eilte. „Lok´thar Ogar!“, rief er dem Zug entgegen. Ein einzelner Orc auf einem weissen Wolf spaltete sich ab und ritt ihm entgegen. Als sie einander nah genug waren legte der Orc seine Faust auf die Brust, was ein zeichen des Respekts war. „Wohin reist ihr, Bruder?“, fragte Shaturgal, der das Abzeichen der Frostwölfe am Gürtel seines Gegenüber erkannte. „Mein Name ist Thrall, Oberhaupt der Frostwölfe. Wir sind auf dem Weg zum vergessenen Kontinent Kalimdor. Schliesst euch uns an Bruder, in einer Vision sah ich den Untergang dieser Lande.“, sprach der Orc. „Ihr... Ihr seid ein Schamane?“, fragte Shaturgal verdutzt. Der Orc nickte und reichte ihm die Hand. „Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“ Shaturgal straffte sich und packte die Hand im Kriegergruß. „Shaturgal von den Frostwölfen.“, sprach er mit fester Stimme. „Ein Clansbruder, wie kommt es, dass ihr hier draussen alleine lebt?“, Thrall reckte sich ein wenig in seinem Sattel und betrachtete die Hütte. Als er Rholana erblickte nickte er Verständnisvoll. „Es ist nicht Das, wonach es aussieht. Sie ist meine Adoptivtochter. Wir würden uns gerne anschliessen.“, Shaturgal blickte erneut auf den Zug. Thrall nickte. „Packt eure Sachen schnell. Wir werden nicht warten. Für den Fall das ihr den Anschluss nicht schaffen solltet, es warten Schiffe an der Küste des Hinterlands auf uns. Von dort reisen wir weiter.“, Thrall klopfte sich erneut auf die Brust und wendete sich ab. Shaturgal sah Thrall noch einige Momente nach, wendete Ahkuna und preschte Rholana entgegen. „Pack deine Sachen, Mädchen. Wir schliessen uns den Orcs an.“, während er sprach, schritt er schon in die Hütte und begann seine Sachen zu packen. Kapitel 6 Die Schlacht am Berg Hyjal Unter Anleitung Drek´thars lernte Shaturgal erneut mit den Elementen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Im laufe ihrer Reise über Kalimdor hat die neue Horde, angeführt vom Schamanen Thrall einige neue Verbündete gefunden, darunter die Trolle und die Tauren. Nun stand er hier, auf der letzten Verteidigungslinie. Die brennende Legion war nicht weit entfernt. Er hörte bereits ihre Schreie, Wild und Blutrünstig. Auf dem behelfsmässigem Wehrgang, der in der letzten Nacht errichtet wurde standen neben ihm noch einige Trolle, mit Speeren bewaffnet und einige Jung-Schamanen, die gerade mal seit wenigen Wochen den Kontakt zu den Elementen hatten. Aber es gab von hier aus kein zurück mehr, die Nachtelfen hatten irgendeinen Plan ausgeheckt, allerdings brauchten sie dafür Zeit. Shaturgal schlug mit der Faust in die Hand. Bei den Ahnen, er würde ihnen diese Zeit verschaffen. „Krieger!“, brüllte er über die Schulter. „Die Schilde hoch!“ Sofort hörte er das klirren und knacken, der Rüstungen und Waffen. Er drehte sich um und betrachtete Die Verteidigung. Mitten zwischen den großen Wesen stand eine einzige kleine Gestalt. Rholana nickte ihm Entschlossen zu und hob ihr Schild. „Mögen die Ahnen dich beschützen, Rholana...“, flüsterte er leise. „Speerwerfer! Anlegen!“, brüllte er über den Wehrgang. Aus der ferne hörte er weitere gebrüllte Befehle. Die Brennende Legion war nurnoch wenige Sekunden entfernt. „ANGRIFF!!!“, brüllte der Schamane. Er wartete nicht auf seine Männer. Mit kräftigem Schwung schleuderte er seine Blitze der anrückenden Armee entgegen. Knisternd und schreiend flogen die Schergen der Brennenden Legion ausseinander, die Lücken wurden aber sofort wieder geschlossen. Mit einem lauten Knall prallten die anrollenden Dämonen gegen die Mauer und das Tor. Shaturgal hatte mühe sich auf den Beinen zuhalten, sosehr vibrierte der Boden. Knackend gab der Riegel des Tors nach und die Dämonen prallten auf die Schilde der Verteidiger. Die Krieger fielen auf beiden Seiten. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war die Luft erfüllt vom Geruch des Blutes. Das Jaulen der sterbenden vermischte sich mit dem klirren und poltern der Waffen und Schilde. Immer weiter warf Shaturgal seine Blitze auf die Feinde und ignorierte dabei die stechenden Kopfschmerzen und die schmerzenden Muskeln. Eine fliessende Bewegung links neben ihm liess ihn sein Schild hochreissen. Eine Klinge der brennenden Legion knallte laut dagegen und schlug ihm das Schild aus der Hand. Den nächsten Schlag unterlief er geschickt und rammte seinem Angreifer einen Blitz direkt in die Magengrube. Kreischend ging die Teufelswache, einige Meter entfernt, zu Boden. „Zweite Welle! Ausrücken!“, brüllte Shaturgal über den Schlachtenlärm hinweg und warf einige weiter Blitze auf die Feinde nieder. Wie eine Lawine stampften die Tauren an die Front. Ihre Baumstammdicken Totems fegten einige der Dämonen einfach zur Seite und gab den Schildträgern Zeit sich neu zu formieren. Ein Feuerball streifte seine Schulter und er sog zischend die Luft zwischen die Zähne. Direkt über ihm flogen ein Dutzend Eredar-Hexenmeister und deckten die Verteidiger mit magischen Geschossen ein. „Windreiter! Auf die Hexenmeister!“, Shaturgal deutete mit der Hand zum Himmel und warf bereits einen neuen Blitz gen Himmel. In Gedanken bat er den Geist des Windes darum, ihm ein wenig Rückenwind zu schencken und seine Bitte wurder erhört. Schneller als er es je für Möglich hielt zischten die Windreiter über seinen Kopf hinweg und holten die Hexenmeister mit einigen Speerwüfen vom Himmel. „Nicht Nachlassen, Männer! Lok´Thar Ogar!“, brüllte Shaturgal und warf sich direkt ins Getümmel. Stolz nahm er die Kriegsschreie seiner Kameraden in sich auf und schleuderte einen Blitz in eine Gruppe von Feinden, die schreiend zu Boden gingen. Hier würden sie Siegen... oder Sterben... Kapitel 7 Die Krone des Schicksals Nach Jahren der Nachforschung hatte er nun endlich den Aufbewahrungsort entdeckt. Nach dem großen Sieg am Berg Hyjal war Shaturgal zum Hochschamanen ernannt worden. Ehrfürchtig sprach man nun seinen Namen aus. Hochschamane Shaturgal Tausendblitz. Den Titel Tausendblitz hatte er sich ebenfalls am Berg Hyjal verdient, denn er hatte Eintausend Dämonen der Brennenden Legion mit seinen Blitzen niedergestreckt, ohne auch nur einmal inne zuhalten. Dank seines neuen Standes als Berater Thralls hatte er nun Zugriff auf diverse Archive der Horde. Mit Hilfe eines alten Trolls und einigen Pergamenten hatte Shaturgal herausgefunden, dass die Krone des Schicksals tief in den Kammern der Schwarzfelstiefen aufbewahrt wurde. Doch das würde nicht einfach werden. Die Schatzkammern des Dunkeleisenzwergischen Imperators Thaurrisan wurden mit Sicherheit gut bewacht. Zwerge waren dafür bekannt, ihre Schätze gut zu behüten. Er würde einen kleinen Stoßtrupp brauchen, also entschloss er sich den Kriegshäuptling um einige Männer zu bitten. Es war an der Zeit, endlich seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen... Mit einem leisen Knall sprengte der Verschlussmechanismus der Schatzkammer auf. „Wir sind drin.“, brummte ein Orc, der auf den Namen Gromgahr hörte. „Rholana, du suchst auf der linken Seite, Ich übernehm die rechte Seite. Der Rest sichert die Gänge.“, sagte Shaturgal, während er bereits in die Kammer stürmte. „Ich glaub, ich hab sie!“, rief Rholana und hielt eine brennende Krone in die Luft. „Boss! Wir bekommen Gesellschaft!“, brüllte eine Taurin durch die Tür. „Einpacken und mitnehmen, Rholana. Los, Leute, nichts wie raus hier!“, Shaturgal griff Rholana´s Arm und rannte los. Sie rannten einige Gänge hinauf. Kurz bevor sie den Ausgang erreichten stellte sich ihnen entgegen. Sie blockierten die einzige Brücke, die nach draussen führte. Unter der Brücke floss ein brodelnder Lavafluss entlang. Shaturgal preschte weiter vor, hinter ihnen erklangen bereits weiter Geräusche von gepanzerten Stiefeln, die über den Steinboden trampelten. Sie durften sich nicht einkreisen lassen. Bevor Shaturgal auch nur seinen ersten Feind niederstreckte, stürmte Gromgahr an ihm vorbei, rammte einem Zwerg eine Axt in den Rücken und trat einen Zwerg von der Brücke. Eine Klinge schnitt tief in sein Bein und er strauchelte leicht zurück. Ein leichtes, grünes Glühen bedeckte die Wunde, welche sich Augenblicklich wieder Schloss. Die Taurin blickte den Krieger grinsend an. „Hast du eine Wunde, Vertrau auf die Heilkunde.“, lachte sie auf und warf einen grünlichen Blitz auf einen Zwerg. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, Jyla.“, grunzte der Ork zufrieden, während er bereits einen weiteren Zwerg enthauptete. „Dafür haben wir keine Zeit, Verdammt!“, brüllte Rholana und preschte ebenfalls vor. Geschickt wich sie einigen Schwerthieben aus und schubste einen Zwerg nach dem anderen, mit ihrem Schild, von der Brücke. „Davorne ist der Ausgang, nichts wie raus hier!“, Shaturgal rannte die Brücke entlang und sah bereits das Sonnenlicht am Ende des Ganges. Als sie aus dem Tunnel traten fiel sofort eine Strickleiter vom Himmel. Shaturgal liess den anderen den Vortritt und kletterte als letzter zum Zeppelin empor, der bereits volle fahrt aufgenommen hatte. Erschöpf liess er sich aufs Deck fallen, während einige Goblins wild umher rannten und einige Hebel und Knöpfe betätigten. Grinsend hielt er die Krone in der Hand. Sie bestand aus Drei Stücken, die an den Enden zusammengeschmiedet wurden. Das Stirnteil lief Spitz nach oben zusammen. Ansonsten völlig Schmucklos leckten gierige Flammen über das Metal, welche jedoch nicht im geringsten Hitze ausstrahlten. Zufrieden mit sich und seinem Stoßtrupp verstaute er die Krone in seiner Tasche. „Gut Gemacht, Männer. Und jetzt... Auf nach Orgrimmar!“ Shaturgal wendete seinen Blick gen Westen. Sie würden das Meer überqueren müssen, er würde sich also noch ein wenig Gedulden müssen, seinem Kriegshäuptling von diesem Erfolg zu berichten. Kapitel 8 Der Zirkel des Schicksals „Sehr gute Arbeit, Hochschamane.“, lobte Thrall. Shaturgal neigte sein Haupt. Shaturgal erhob sich aus seinem Kniefall und blickte dem Kriegshäuptling stolz entgegen. „Ich habe den Auftrag ausgeführt, den ich einst erhielt. Nun werde ich die Krone wieder an mich nehmen und bis zu meinem Ende als ihr Wächter dienen.“ „Und was passiert mit der Krone, wenn du einmal nichtmehr bist?“, fragte Thrall grinsend. „Ich... Darüber habe ich noch nicht Nachgedacht, mein Kriegshäuptling.“, Shaturgal lief ein wenig Rot an, plante er solche Dinge doch sonst immer lange im vorraus. „Ich habe einen Vorschlag. Die Gildenmeister der Stadt wissen bereits bescheid, ich habe alles in die Wege geleitet. Melde dich im Tal der Stärke bei ihnen. Sie werden dir die nötigen Papiere geben und eine Gildenhalle zuweisen. Das ist mein Geschenck für dich, mein Freund. Du und deine Männer haben der Horde einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass die Krone eines Tages verloren geht. Gründe eine Gemeinschaft, Shaturgal. Ich möchte einen Schlagkräftigen Trupp, der sowohl als Wächter als auch als Kriegstrupp aggieren kann. Du bist dem mehr als gewachsen.“, Thrall verschrenkte die Arme und sah lächelnd auf Shaturgal hinab. „Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen mein Kriegshäuptling. Und... Vielen Dank.“, Shaturgal schlug die Faust auf die Brust und verlies die Feste Grom´mash um sich direkt bei den Gildenmeister im Tal der Stärke zu melden. Nach nur wenigen Minuten trug er das Offizielle Pergament bei sich. Nun war er das Oberhaupt einer Gemeinschaft. Der Zirkel des Schicksals war geboren, nun musste er nur noch einige Mitglieder finden. Er machte noch einen kurzen Abstecher in Magara´s Tuchwaren und bat um die Herstellung einiger Wappenröcke. Schwarz sollten sie sein, mit einem weissen Rad, in Anlehnung an das Rad des Schicksals. Knarrend schlug das Tor zur Gildenhalle auf. Seiner Gildenhalle. Staub schlug ihm entgegen und er musste unwillkürlich husten. Mit der Hand vor Nase und Mund schritt er langsam durch die Halle. Diese Halle wurde mit Sicherheit seit einigen Monaten nichtmehr genutzt. In einer Ecke stand ein Tisch mit einem kaputten Stuhl. Alles war von oben bist unten mit Staub bedeckt. „Das wird wohl ein langer Tag.“, seufzte er, als ihn plötzlich ein Lappen am Hinterkopf traf. „Wir haben gehört du suchst neue Leute, Boss?“, Gromgahr schritt lässig in die Halle hinein, gefolgt von Jyla und Rholana. Shaturgal nickte und reichte Grom den Lappen zurück. „Willkommen im Zirkel des Schicksals...“ Kategorie:Gilde Todeswache Kategorie:Gilde Horde